


Grip

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Battle, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flying, Killer Robots, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rescue, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: During a battle with killer robots Sam gets shot...





	Grip

Sam hated killer robots.

He had been flying towards two that had attacked Kara and Rhodey, and not even a minute later he had noticed one of the bigger robots turning its head towards him quickly. Soon, the robot’s arms had started glowing brightly, and in the next second Sam’s right wing had exploded.

Explosion. Green lights. Pain. When did he close his eyes?

Wait. He was falling. Fuck. No, no, no, no, _no_ …

There was no way anyone would catch him in time. Kara, Thor, and Rhodey were still fighting the robots, and the others were probably still dealing with what was happening in the city. Sam would crash and, and...

...suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him.

J'onn's grip was firm and sure, and despite the shock and pain, Sam closed his eyes, trying to calm down and catch his breath. 

"Thanks," Sam murmured after a while, knowing perfectly well that his boyfriend could hear him. 

J’onn just squeezed him tighter in answer before glancing at Sam’s hand, which was held securely against Sam’s chest. “How is your arm?”

“It’s fine. Or, it’ll be, once I wrap it. Let’s just get rid of the damn robots first.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU or Agents of SHIELD, any m/m or f/f or ot3, grip"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/792015.html?thread=102094543#t102094543)).


End file.
